Broken Heart
by BuLgArIa ZaViNaGi
Summary: It's been a year sice Nick left and Maddie can't go on like this. What will she do? How will the guys react? A romantic drama whit some tragedy... Read Broken Heart And do comments...
1. Why

It has been two years since Nick left and told Maddy the three words she wanted to hear -"I'll come back" ...

So many time has passed and Madison was losing hope.Lost... so lost... in her own feelings... .

Why.  
Are you only thinking of yourself.  
Why.  
Inside i'm screaming - for help.  
Why.  
Do i have to feel this way.  
Why.  
Did you take my love away.

She couldn't go on like this-Feeling like she couldn't breathe.He was her air, her life, her soul ... Her lips hurt, for the things that left unsaid ... She's traped ... She couldn't breathe ... All, he could forget it all and come back again to all the things he lost, come back to her... All ... she could forget it all, exept him ...

"I can't stop thinkin' about him" Maddy said to herself.

'' All I want is for him to come back" she thouth" Is it so much? Am I asking for too much... to be whit him ..."

Madison went to Routcore and opened the book of dark spells. She said the curse and found herself in the recovered underworld. Seeing Itasis so sad, for no reason ...

"What is wrong" Maddie asked

"I am alone" the horror said "I am alone again"

"Itasis I need your help" the girl said " I can't go on like this! I need to move on, but ... I can't do it whidout him''

Itasis turned to her

'' Take this" she said giving her a bottle " This is poison. But think very well before drinking it. Here is the thing that can return you to them." she gave her a rose "When you feel the smell, you will come back in this world"

"Thank you"

(At Rocca Residence)

'' Should I do this? " A confused, young girl was siting on her bed and had to make a heartbreaking decition- to live or not...

Madison took a pen and a paper and wrote

" Dear friends, I can't go on like this... My air, my soul, left wihit my love ... He ... You saw what I did. You know why I did it. I have nothing to say, but take care. Love Maddy"

...

Madison took a knife sat on the bed and said

" Bye"

Quicly she placed the knife on her wrist and cuted it. Blood started leeking. Slowliy her power for life drained, just like her heart breaking ...

Why.  
Are you only thinking of yourself.  
Why.  
Inside i'm screaming - for help.  
Why.  
I don't have to feel this way Why.  
Why did you take my love away.

...

You keep tear me a part,  
like you don't have a heart Our love disappeared,  
my soul can not fall in this.

...

Vida came home. A screame teared from her chest... Her sister... her litle sister - dead. How could this be? What happened to her? Such a sad view... V found the leter, Maddie wrote in her last hour ...

Meanwile the guys were peacfully working at Rock Porium when Vida called

"Guys help me. Maddy... she HELP"

Tears droping from her eyes for the first time in her life.

She called Nick too, but ...

"Hello?" Nick said not aware that his love has left this world, because he let her down ...

Vida didn't have the heart to tell him so she just hang up.

The boys arrived

"What is wrong? " they said when they entered the room

"Typ" something heard

When Vida and Xander turned around from the sad view of the dead Maddy they saw Chip on the grownd. Fallen unconciousnes.

" I'll call Nick" Xander said and one mislead tear rolled down his cheek. "He has to know about Maddy and the note she left"

...

" Hello? '' Nick and his family were having diner when his phone rang

"Hello Nick" Xander said from the other side of the line " Man, I've got some sad news for you"

"How sad can they be" Nick laughed unaware of the shock he'll be in when he finds out what happened " Maddie is what? "

"Dead, Nick" Xander shouted out of sadness. It all seemed hopless for the four friends at this moment. "She is dead! You have to get here now" and he hung up

"It can't be " Nick thouth

TO BE CONTINUED ... 


	2. I Have No Air

So this is Chapter 2. The song from the first Chapter is Antique-Why

* * *

This song is Cris Brown ft. Jordin Sparks- No Air

" Udonna, Leanbow may I talk to you ?" Nick said

"Sure son" they said and walked away

"I have to go to Briarwood" Nick said whit a tone of sadness in his voice.He tried so hard to hide it, but they are his parents.

"What happened? " Leanbow asked

"Well, the guys say that Madison is ... dead. Xander did sound very serios! "

"Ow Lord. Bowen, you go and we shall think of what to tell your parents, ok? "

"Allright"

At the Rocca house, Vida was still crying and Xander was trying to bring Chip to life again. You see, Chip can't look at blood or dead peploe whidout faint 铕 throw up. After he finally got to himself Xander said:

"We have to get her to Routcore"

Nick was on his bike listening to musik just to stop his tears.

If i should die before I wake Its cause you took my breath away losing you is like living in a world with no air Ohhh...

Im here alone didnt want to leave My heart wont move its incomplete wish there was a way that i can get you to understand

But How Do you expect me To live alone with just me Cause my world revolves around you its so hard for me to breathe

Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air Cant live cant breathe with no air thats how i feel whenever you aint there Its No Air No Air Got me out here and the water so deep Tell me how you gon be without me if you aint here i just cant breathe Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (noooo)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air

I Walked I Ran I Jumped I Flew Right off the ground To float to you Theres no gravity To hold me down Foreal

But Somehow Im still alive inside You took my breath But i survived I dont know how But i dont even care

So How (How)

Do you expect me (Me)  
To live alone with just me (Ohh)  
Cause my world revolves around you its so hard for me to breathe

Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Cant live cant breathe with no air (ohhh)  
thats how i feel whenever you aint there Its No Air No Air Got me out here and the water so deep (So deep)  
Tell me how you gon be without me (Without Me Yeahhh)  
if you aint here i just cant breathe Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (No More)

uhh uhh uhh No Air (ohhh)  
uhh uhh uhh (Baby)  
No Air (ohhh)  
uhh uhh uhh No Air

Its No Air No Air Heyyy.  
Oooooo.  
No Aiiiiiir Oooooo..

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Cant live cant breathe with no air thats how i feel whenever you aint there Its No Air No Air Got me out here and the water so deep (So deep)  
Tell me how you gon be without me (Without Me Yeahhh)  
if you aint here i just cant breathe Its No Air No Air

Do you expect me To live alone with just me Cause my world revolves around you its so hard for me to breathe

Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Cant live cant breathe with no air thats how i feel whenever you aint there Its No Air No Air

Got me out here and the water so deep

Tell me how you gon be without me

if you aint here i just cant breathe

Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohh)  
No air air (ohh)  
No air air (No air)

No Air...

He got to Routcore Nick and jumped off his bike like a rabbit who saw a pile of carrots :D

"What happedned? " he screamed and when he saw his answer he frose "Why...? Why did she do that? "

The dead Madison was on the ground, covered whit blood. Her sister, Xander and Chip were looking for a way to return her. Nick went to the dead body of the girl he loved so srtong and kneild next to her. Lifting up her head he cryed.Felt like his heart was breaking in his chest.His one love was gone.His air.

Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Cant live cant breathe with no air thats how i feel whenever you aint there Its No Air No Air

"Hey guys" Claire got in the room "I found something"

"Thank you, god'' Vida said

"You have to find a purple rose and put her on Madison's chest and she'll wake up.The bad news are that there is only one in the world."

"In this world ?" Chip asked

"No, in all of the worlds"

"Uuu, then we have to search. Where do we have to search? " Vida asked hope in her eyes

"Everywhere" Claire wispered

"This is bad" Xander said

Meanwile, Nick was still siting next to Maddie and crying hopless.When he heard that he could brig her, his love, Madison back, he standed up and said:

"Ok guys let's do this.For Maddie. Ready too go?"

"Ready. Magical Source, Mystic Force !!"

No Air ...

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	3. She is home again

The rangers were seaching days and nights for the mysterus purple rose, but whit no luck.In every dimention everyone they saw, they asked them did they see a purple rose.Some of them even thouth them crazy, but Nick wouldnt give up.He couldn't, because it was his fault that she did this to herself.

"Ow, I'm pooped! Where is that fucking purple rose? " Xander said

"Come on, guys! We can't give up." Nick said

"I agree " Vida said

"But we've serched every last dimention for a night.There is no such thing as a fucking purple rose" Chip said

"Claire, are you here" Nick called her

"Snore I'm here! What is it? " she answered

"We couldn't find a purple rose anywere" Nick said

"What the fuck ..." Xander started just to be cut by V

"You guys do a lot of fucking today, huh" Vida laughed

"Well did you check the underworld? ''

"No, actualy we didn't" Nick said "Will we go? "

"Of course"

They went to the underworld and saw Itasis.Confused, Nick asked her about the purple rose.Itasis said that she gave it to Madison.

"Can you see where she put it? " Nick asked

"Well, I see a drawer...''

"THE DRAWER"

...

They came back to Vida's house and in the drawer ... was the rose. A rock fell off Nick's heart.He gently took the rose and they, more happy than ever return to Ruttcore to save Maddie.

...

Patience, litle sisteeer.

Patience, litle brotheeer.

Patience, patieeeence will make the world turn arooound.

...

They returned to Rutecore and Nick gently placed the rose on Maddie's chest. Slowly she opened her eyes

''Will someone tell me what is going on and ... ow god what is this on my wrist? "

Everyone looked like they were hit by a wet mop.

"Don't you remember?" Vida said "We found you on your bed in a pool of blood whit cuted veins!"

"What? Do you take me for a pshyco? I woud never end my own life for any reason!"

"Then...''

"I can explane that" Uddona came out of nowhere and continued" Itasis did a dark spell on her mind to end her life"

"Then why did she help us" Chip asked

"Maby she wanted to have her fun"

"That bitch.It's a shame Skulpin havent fucked her in the ass yet. Haha."

Nick hepled Maddie stand up and said

"You really had me worried there"

"Really? "

"Really, really"

Maddie blushed and gave him that cute, shy smile that always made Nick melt.

"Look Maddie, I have to tell you ...'' Nick wanted to tell her how he feeled, but she put her hand on his lips and gently lifted it up.She moved closer to him and kissed his lips.He put his arms around her waist and returned the kiss.This moment was and allways will be theirs.

THE END 


End file.
